Dead Like Me
by RockStar Blue
Summary: Maka Albarn aloof and emotionally distant from her family and shies away from her life After dropping out of college she takes a temp job through Happy Time Temporary Services During her lunch break on her first day she is hit and killed by a toilet seat falling from the Mir space station She is soon informed that rather than moving on to the great beyond she becomes a grim reaper.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn: (1985–2003) An 18 year old college dropout. In addition to being a grim reaper she has a day job at Happy Time Temporary Services, under the assumed name "Georgia Lass". She was killed on June 27, 2003 when a toilet seat from the de-orbiting MIR space station fell on her. Because of this, she is known among the reapers as "Toilet Seat Girl", a fact which earns her instant recognition/respect for dying in such a bizarre way.

* * *

My name is Maka Albarn. I excel in not giving a shit. Experience has taught me that interest gives expectation,and expectation gives disappointment. The key to avoiding disappointment is to avoid interest. A=B=C=A or whatever.I'm also not interested in being a good or a bad person.'Cause either way your screwed. Bad people are punished by society's law,and good people are punished by Murphy's law.A lady with short brown hair and brown eyes holding a clip board walks over to were I'm waiting. I'm trying to get a job as an office executive. "Maka Albarn?" she calls in a sweet tone. "Hi! I'm Deloris Herbick. As in 'Her-Big-Brown eyes'. I'll be your happy time councilor!" she said pointing to her eyes. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get started!" she said all smiley. I didn't smile. I just gave her I don't give a shit look.

* * *

I was waiting patiently in front of her desk playing with my hands. "Some college huh? Didn't finish?" she ask still happy and smiley. "Some seemed like enough..." I said in a emotionless tone. "You used to work in food industry?" *** "MAKA # ORDER 3 NOW!" i tripped and drop a bunch of the crap they called food all over. Time for kitchen duty. Fuck.*** "Yeah." I said coming back from my flashback. "Do you ever wake up and realize you life is meaningless?" she said something I wasn't paying attention to. "What?" "Nothing!" she said rather quickly. She started rambling about what job I am qualified for. "I was told about being an executive assistant." I butt in. "Well giving your limited abilities-" What? Bitch thinks I'm not qualified, I thought in my head. "How do you feel about filing?" "I never thought about it." Maybe you should!" she said in a babyish tone of voice."Can I make an observation?" ... "I haven't seen you smile once since you've stepped foot in this office" Still smiling. Ugh how is she so happy? She's freaking annoying! Maybe I should kick her in her Big-Fat-Ass'! "You won't get far having that look on your face!" "Look at me! I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have frown-" I cut her off "How far is that?" "I beg your pardon?" she asked. "Well this isn't a corner office with a view. and you have find jobs for other people,which are probably better than yours and that has to suck!" ... She looked offended. "Just making an observation." I finished.

* * *

"So how'd things go today?" my dad ask. "Okay.." I said emotionless. "Just okay?" "Yeah". "She's bitter," my mom said. "They said she wasn't qualified to get a decent job." she finished. "Oh. Sweetie I'm sorry." my dad said feeling sorry. "You know what I think?," here we go. "You should have never dropped out of college." "What happened to you? You used to have friends,you used to be smart! Its like you just gave up!" she finished.

* * *

Meet the family:

Kami- age 41 is a vergo. She's a secretary. She's pathologically afraid of balloons, hates the word 'moist' because she thinks it comes off too pornographic.

Spirit- Is a cancer,he's a college professor and is having an affair with one of his graduate students.

Patty- She's 10. She may as well be invisible because she's pretty much ignored.

* * *

As we are eating dinner: "mmm this is delicious,mom... So moist" I said with a smirk on my face. She gave me a glare.  
So that's my life. Bitch mom, Stupid dad, Invisible sister, and the rest is a big giant hot tranny mess.

FML


	2. I'm dead?

The next morning I was blinded by this bright-ass light shining in my face. "Rise and Shine! The lady from the temp agency called and offered you a job!" my mom said excitedly. "Ugh mom I think I have a temperature." i lied. "Dammit Maka you not 8 years old anymore!" she said very annoyed. "You will collect a paycheck, move out of this house, and stop suckling down on my retirement funds!" she said laying out my 'uniform'. "Those are funeral clothes..." I said. "Well there's gonna be a funeral if you don't get your ass out of bed!" she yelled walking out of my room. Those were the last word my mother will have ever said to me.

* * *

I had to FILE. This job is pointless! All you do is make papers fit in any box,put them on a shelf, no one EVER sees them again. I HATE it. A worker guy comes up to me and says, "Its your lunch break you got 30 minutes." "Why do they call it a lunch **hour** if I only have 30 minutes?" I asked. "Well boss said it takes 30 minutes to get you lunch eat and then come back." "Oh.." I said after he finished. "So what did you do to piss Deloris off?" he ask. "Huh?" "Well you must've done something, she only gives this job to people she hates..." he said walking off. _What a weirdo. Deloris hates me? I have **30** minutes to eat lunch?! Its official._

_Life Sucks._

* * *

You know the MRI station in space orbiting Earth? Pieces of it were SUPPOSE to land in the pacific ocean, some ended up on the west coast were I am. Including a Zero-G toilet. I was walking to get my lunch when a man stops me and ask:"Do you have the time?". "Five after one" I say walking around. "Thank you very much. So what is your name?" He ask. "Maka" i say. "Middle name? Do you have a middle name?" he ask. _Okay so he might stalk me in the future. _"Fuck off would you?" I said back. walking away again. "DOES IT START WITH AN 'L'?" he calls out. _How the fuck does he know that?! _I turn back around to face him. "Your gonna be late,Maka." he said touching my forehead. I just walk away trying the emotion of me freaking out inside. The man sticks out his hand brush it over Maka's back with a gold light leaving hands.

* * *

They said your entire life flashes before you eyes before you die. That might be true if your terminally ill or you parachute doesn't open. A flame thing in the sky was heralding towards Maka. But when death sneaks up on you the only thing you have to think is "Aw shi-" **BOOM _  
_**

People were screaming and running away from where the toilet seat hit Maka. I stood there looking at what should've hit me. Then a man runs _through me. _"HEY DEAD GIRL!" yelled a man probably around his early 20's. He had black hair with 3 stripes on the left side of his head. That's Kid. He's undead.

I was freaking out. They say there are like 5 psychological stages of death. Ironically this applies even when your already dead.

#1-Denial-

"This isn't happening. This isn't real." I said. "Oh peanut this is as real as it can get" he said smirking.

Then a girl wearing and icy blue dress that does up to her thighs and a matching blue scarf. She had gold eyes and purple hair. That's Blair,also undead. "But I don't remember feeling anything!" I exclaimed. "We popped out your soul before you die." Blair said. "We do that for violent deaths,think of it as a courtesy." Kid inputted. "But I didn't wanna die!"I choked up.

#2-Anger-

"WELL I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" I screamed."I'M ONLY 18! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I yelled again. "So what are angels or something?" I asked. They laugh. "No angels don't like getting their hands dirty." Kid replied. "We are usually referred to as 'grim reapers'" Kid finished.

#3 -Bribing-

"Well can you take somebody else like an old person or that homeless guy?! I won't tell I promise!" I said. Blair shrugs "Alright!" she said "Really?!" I said excitedly. "No." She said. "Well... I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" I shouted again. "Why its not like you were doing anything with it." Blair replied.

#-4- Depression

I sat on a near by bench and started crying. Kid sat next to me, "I know what'll cheer you up" he said. "What?" I said choking up still. "Your atopsi!" he exclaimed._What? _

* * *

I didn't know what was more disturbing the fact that I was dead or the fact that first man to touch my naked body was a coroner. "Uh this has been nice and all but shouldn't I be moving on now or something?" I asked. "Well you need to see your funeral first." he said.

* * *

Everyone says the same shit at funerals. 'Oh she was so full of life!' 'She was one of a kind.' 'She was so wonderful. They never say anything bad. "Aw Blair loves funerals. Acts like shes never been to one before." Kid says. And then there was Patty... After ignoring her for 10 years I guess its my turn t be the invisible sister. I wanted to tell everyone I was okay so I used the alphabet magnets on the fridge. My mom walked in cry. She leaned against the counter and slid down. I spelled out the word moist and she looked even more sad. "Maka..." she said. Later on at night... "So do I go_ up there_ now?" "Nope! No pearly gates for you!" He said. "You dick your sending me to hell?!" I said pissed. "Don't flatter yourself your not that interesting," he said. "You little dead girl are gonna be a grim reaper." he finished.

"HUH?!"

And that's when I joined the ranks of the Undead.


	3. Undead nicknames and kisses

"Hundreds and thousands of people die everyday! But what about the souls? Who takes care of the them?" Blair stated. "We do." Kid finished. "Once people die the souls are in our custody until they reach the other side." Blair continued. The waitress comes over and takes Kid's order. "I'm not staying I've got an appointment downtown. I hope its not another dead hooker." Blair said. "Miss." "Miss." The waitress repeats. "You said no one can see me!" I said to Kid. "That was before you joined the ranks of the undead, now order something before she thinks your retarded." Kid replied. "I'll have what he's having." I said to the waitress Kiffany. "I'm still having trouble with the whole why me situation." I said. "Each reaper has a secret quota of souls; and, once the quota is met, the reaper moves on to another realm and the last soul reaped then takes his or her job collecting souls." Kid said.

I was walking with Kid around town. I saw a guy lifting a piano up to an apartment in a building, a lady was walking under it when all of a sudden... **BAM**!It falls on her. A meter-maid girl walks over and helps the soul up. That's Liz. She can kick your ass. "Morning." Kid says to her. "Morning." She says back. Reapers do not actually kill the living. Instead, deaths are arranged by 'gravelings'. Gravelings are mischievous grim-like creatures that cause the accidents and mishaps that kill people.

"Hey Kid!" "Oh Hey Black*Star!" Kid yells back to a boy with blue hair. Black*Star. Oh. Black*Star,Black*Star,Black*Star. "Can you show Maka around?" Kid asked. "Yeah sure, she pretty cute anyways and a Star like me walks around with hot girls all the time!" Oh god. He's got an ego bigger than Kid's fat head. "Behave 'Peanut'. See ya later." Kid said and walked away.

* * *

Black*Star picked a lock into the big-ass aprtment he's suppose to reap. "How'd he die?" I asked. "Don't know." He replied. I turned around after observing the apartment I'm suppose to crash in, I saw 3 people in a line dead on the ground with blood everywhere. "JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed. Who wouldn't? "JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed again. "What?" Black*Star ask calmly. How the fuck is he's so calm about _this_!? "Those are dead people!" I retorted. "No shit." He replies. "I'm NOT living with dead people!" I yelled. "Your not. People are gonna take the bodies away. But you are gonna have a roommate." He said. I had a roommate in college. She had so much sex that I slept in a classroom. "Who's my roommate?" I asked. "His name's Soul 'Eater' Evans. You'd like him,your exactly his type. You know the effortlessly cool look." He replied. "I'm living with an unrelated stranger boy?" I asked rhetorically. "Yup! Don't have too much fun with it. He's a real charmer with the ladies. ;)" He winked at me. Grrr. This is worse than when I was alive! "When do I meet him?" I asked. "Right now." a voice behind me said. I turned around to see a boy about my age with white hair red eyes and shark teeth. I was never interested in dating or boys but I have to say he's _hot. _

"Names Soul Eater. Call me Soul though." He said holding out his hand. "Maka." I replied not taking his hand. "Your very cute Maka." He said with a smirk on his face. "Fuck off." I replied with my own smirk. "Oooh feisty. I like that." He said back with a stupid sharky grin. "Well I gotta go Soul. Take care of toilet seat girl would ya?" Black*Star said walking out of the building. "Dick-Head" I muttered under my breath. "He is isn't he?" I turned around to face Soul. "Get something strait here _Evans _I will not tolerate any of your boy crap! Got it? If you don't I can teach it to ya!" I threatened with a fist. "Wow,chill hot stuff I'm not like that." He replied. "Good!" I said turning around into the living room with Soul trailing be hind me. "Ya know we went to the same school right?" He said. I whipped around "W-what?" I asked. "Yeah all the guys liked you. Then you dropped out right?" He said. "Yeah..." I said dismembering walking off campus that day. I never looked back. "Uh Sorry!" He said scratching the back of his head, "Didn't think it was a sensitive topic." he said with a guilty face. "Just drop it" I said. I kissed his cheek as a I walked back into the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I see him blush and smirk. He rubbed the cheek I kissed and heard him mutter "She wants me." I chose not to say anything.

* * *

Me and Soul had to _share_ a bed because there was only one bedroom. I'm glad he's not perverted or something because I would've probably had to kill him again. That night I heard the piano that was in the living room. I walked out there to see Soul playing it. He was playing 'My Immortal' by one of my favorite bands Evanescence. "Wow. Your really good!" I exclaimed. "Thanks" he smiled. "Hoe long've you been playin?" I asked. "Oh um 7 years." "Damn! You playing my favorite band ya know?" I said. "I wrote the whole song for them." he said. "HOLY SHIT REALLY?!" I yelled astonished. He chuckled. "Yeah Amy's (the girl singer of the band) my sister-in-law." He finished. "That's really cool!" I said. "Yeah I know." He replied. "Hey Soul?" "Yeah?" He turned his face and it was only a few inches from mine. I don't know what came over me but I kissed him. And he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. "Telling me to back off" He chuckled. "Shut up" I replied and kissed him again. "Guys who like the same music I do turn me on." I said. It was true thought. If you played an instrument or listen to the same thing as I did, you were instantly a turn on in my book. I don't know why. Musicians,for me,were sexy.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and so I did. Our tongues fought for dominance and soon I gave up and he massaged his tongue with mine. I moaned. This was weird for me since I only had a peck on the lips 1 time. I've only been kissed one in my LIFE. Now I'm having a make-out session while I'm technically dead. Oh well. You only die once.

Right?


	4. Pain without love, I'll give ya enough

I pulled away from Soul. "Sooo..." Soul started. "This _never_ happened, Okay?" I said. Soul snickered. "Okay Blossom, I did the same thing when I died." Soul said. "Huh?" "You're dead. When you die your soul craves human contact." He finished. I sighed. "Sorry." I apologized. "Don't worry about it," He smiled "Lets go to bed." He said. The next day Soul made us breakfast. He's the only guy I know that can cook! He's sweet, we like the same music, a good kisser (none the less), and he can cook. I think we can be the best of friends if he keeps it up.

~ 2 weeks later ~

This time Soul was showing me around town, when we stopped for ice cream I got chocolate chocolate something and Soul got vanilla. We were walking past a TV store when Soul stopped me. "That's what we look like to the living." He said. I looked into the window to see my reflection. "Who decides what we look like?" I asked. "Don't know. Maybe this is what our inner child looks like when it grows up." He said. If that were the case looks like my inner child grew with paid crack/cocaine, 10 dollar blow jobs, and maybe even a trick baby or 2. I turned to Soul, "You think she's pretty?" I asked. He shrugged, "Not as pretty as you." He replied. I should've said thank you. I WANTED to say thank you. I wanted to smile, flirt, and _giggle_ but instead I said: "Whatever."

We walked to the bank for Soul's reap to show me how its done. He said look around and see how people could die in the building. People can die from falling off a ladder while changing a light bulb, people can fall on top of each other, and what Soul said: "Tweeker chick, for all we know she was free basing in the ladies room!" He said. "Hahaha! Maybe she just got her period lighten up!" I replied. "But I still made you laugh ;)" He winked at me. I saw a graveling crawl up the side of the wall. I looked down and I saw a banana peal on the floor. "Someone could slip." I said. "Huh?" Soul was confused. "Graveling + banana peal = death." I said. "Its not the banana peal." He said. "If its not the banana peal go throw it away!" I had a goofy smile on my face. We looked at each other. Then we started busting out laughing. "Fine I'll throw it away!" I said. "NO don't!" He said grabbing my hand. I laughed. "See I might be right!" I said smugly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Blossom." He replied.

* * *

When me and Soul got home we crashed on the couch and watched TV. About an hour later the power went out. "Aw crap." Soul said. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Hold on." He said and I can hear him get up and walk away. He came back with at least five lit candles. "Sooo..." He started. "Do you always start off awkward conversation with 'Sooo...' ?" I asked. "Ha ha real funny toilet seat girl." He sarcastically replied. "Shut up." I said. There was a silence between us. "How did you know me from school?" I broke the silence. "We were in the same class." He replied. How do I not notice HIM? "Oh..." I said. "Can I ask you something kind of personal." I asked again. "Shoot." He said. I took a deep breath. "Okay, um, How'd you die?" I asked. He sighed.

"No one knows how I died. Not Even Kid." He said. "Oh s-sorry." I said.

"I'll tell ONLY YOU though." He said. "R-really? W-why?!" I asked shock. Why does he make me show so much emotion? "I... don't know..." He said pausing a little. "There's something about you... That I trust." He said. "Y-y-you trust me?" I asked. "Yeah..." He replied. No one's trusted me in a while. And I can tell he wasn't one to trust easily either.

"When I was a little boy my parents always talked about god and we struggled financially and my dad dropped off the face of the universe. My mom struggled to take care of me and Wes. When I was 17 years old my cousin Jackie,who was 10, was like a little sister to me was beaten to death by her step father. And I remember in that time, how can I trust in a god who would let something like that to happen. And that spiraled into depression. So I started to hang out with people who had issues like mine. And ended up getting involved with drugs in order to fuel that depression. When I was 18 I was a very outspoken atheist. All the highs in life didn't do anything but screw up my life more. Weather it was drugs,sex, or deep thinking it was just seemed to leave me feeling really empty. And I remember one day that I didn't feel like waking up anymore and planned to commit suicide. But I guess that didn't work out because all these people tried to stop me so,I didn't. I remember one day I got high and said 'I wanna create the ultimate high' and I drilled a hole into my head." He finished.

I didn't think he had such a dark pass. He seemed so happy and ALIVE since I met him. Now that I know this I-I can't really think anything else but that he just needed someone.

"Have you've ever fallen in love?" I asked. "You ask a lot of questions, ya know." "Yeah so?". "No I haven't." "Me either..." I replied.

I kissed him again. And again he kissed back. I fell on my back to the couch with him on top of me. I don't know why but I really like him. A lot. "So is this gonna be a regular thing?" He chuckled against my lips. "Defiantly." I replied kissing him again. "Ya know Blossom, I get I'm sexy and all but, do even like me?" he asked. "I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't" I replied. "Why didn't you try to be my friend in college? I would've try to make you happier." I said against his lips. "Because I didn't talk to flat-chests," He smirked against my lips. Bitch. I bit him _hard_. "OW! sorry sorry!" He yelped. "Better be." I said and continued to make-out. Things started to get intense after awhile. Soon he picked me and carried me to the room we shared. I took off his shirt and he took of mine. I moaned against his lips. He panted against my lips, "Be my girlfriend." He panted again. I was shocked looking at him. "I won't far with a girl I'm not dating." He said cooly. "Yes." I answered. "Good he smirked.

And things went from there.


	5. Authors note to: Hatter and rocker-chic

Hey its RockStar! Anyways I WILL create a new chapter at some point. I need to know if anyone wants me to do a lemon or give me any ideas. I'm not sure about the lemons cause the make me feel dirty if I write them XD

I would really appreciate it if You would look at my other stories 'My Freakin Life With THEM' or 'The Rock I Gave To You'. I will do anothe chapter again but I would like some reviews on what I should fix and include more of :))) I also might do othe couple stories like"

KidxLiz

SasukexSakura

CronaxPatty

InoxKiba

and probably some others but like I said I love opinions good or bad and I've only made 3 stories if you want me to take request of ANY couple I might know then I will :) Thanks for reviews and I'd like to give a big shout out to Hatter Quicktype and 1rocker-chic for giving me nice reviews and encouraging me to go on :)

xoxox

~ RockStar Blue


	6. Morning Sex undead

**OMG! I'm actually alive! AAAAHHH! Lol I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I feel like a dick! But I'm uploading other stories some in progress and School just started so I'm kind of busy! Again so sorry and heres chapter 5!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke with Soul's arms wrapped around me. The thoughts of last night came flooding back to me. He asked me to be his girlfriend! I've never had a boyfriend before, hell, I've never had sex before! Soul was my first, not only that but this all happened AFTER I died. I felt him kiss my neck. "Morning Maka..." Soul said. "U-uh hey-y good morning-g." I replied. He turned my head to face him and kissed me. He pulled away "Last night was amazing, Blossom." He looked at me with beautiful eyes. "Uh yeah it was..." I replied. "Are you okay? You seem weird." He asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Its just..." I trailed off. "What?" He asked. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "You were my first..." I said. "WHAT?! W-was I too rough? Did You n-not like it?! I'M SO SORRY MAKA!" He overreacted. "N-no! You great but i-its just new for me. I've never had a boyfriend before or you know... I've never done _that_ before either." I finished. He stared at me for awhile then smirked."Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" He asked. "No not really..." I said. "Well are they fucking blind?" He asked. "No I just don't have HUMONGOUS curves or MEGA boobs or the fact that my hair isn't a fake bright blonde." I replied. People always said I was cute but never beautiful. "Well I think you are drop-dead-gorgeous!" He exclaimed. I blushed then chuckled. "Thanks Soul" I smiled. It felt good knowing someone thought I more than cute.

He makes me feel happier and more myself. He makes me feel perfect. He makes me feel like I'm actually worth something. Like I'm actually good enough. I kissed him fiercely. He kissed back. I licked him bottom lip for entrance and he opened his mouth. He chuckled. "I guess gorgeous is your trigger word huh?" Did I mention we were completely naked? No? Well we are and I'm ready for part 2. He trailed kisses down my body until he reached my _lower area_. He licked up and down my wet folds and started to suck on my core. It felt so good. They don't call him EATER for nothing. I let a moan escape my lips. He inserted his tongue in and out of me. He stopped and trailed his tongue up to my lips and started to kiss me again. "S-Soul please..." I begged. He tortured me like this last night and I'm NOT having it right now! "Please what Blossom?" He smirked. So Sexy. He began to rub his manhood against my wet sex. I moaned loudly. "Soul! I w-want more!" I half yelled half yelped. "Hmmm okay. I think you've learned you lesson for doubting your beautiful." He replied. He began to slid into me. I instantly felt pleasure. He pulled in and out of me slow at first but soon it got faster. I wrapped my legs around his torso to bring him deeper inside me. "Aaah Soul!" I screamed. I was going to come soon. "Say my name Maka!" he demanded. "Soul!" I said. He gave one final thrust before we screamed each others names. He rolled onto the other side of me. We were both panting. "I could DEFIANTLY get used to morning sex with you." He chuckled. "Yeah whatever." I replied.

I gotta say though

.

.

.

.

.

I liked being teased.


	7. Part of life

After me and Soul got ready we headed to our usually spot were we get our reaps, Der Waffle Haus.

In case you forgot these our the reapers:

Kid

Liz

Blair

Black*Star

The weirdest people you'll ever meet in your life. Well in my case... your after life. Me and Soul are keeping us on the down low because we're pretty sure Kid won't approve. Today Blair decided to go with me on my reap which was at a bar. It was this old guy,probably about his early 60's, on his birthday. After I took his soul,his death happened. He was doing some Irish dance on the bar and this fake sword fish hanging from the ceiling was pushed through him by a graveling. Blair always said 'happy thoughts' and took a persons picture before they died. I don't understand why but she always seems bright and happy. She's really sweet too. It seems like she's the only friend I've had in a while. Blair actually was engaged before she died. Her and her fiancee always cliff dived into streams and rivers for fun. But one day when she did she missed the water and his the rocks instead. She still wears her wedding ring everyday.

When we were walking my reap to his lights he talked about cliff diving and of course Blair joined his lights came he walked to it slowly in amazement. "Take my picture!" Blair said. "Why?" I asked "Just do it! Happy thoughts!" She replied. I took her picture and then she said "I love you sweetie!" and gave me her wedding ring. "Wait were are you going?!" I yelled. "Lights an open door! Gotta catch it before it disappears!" She replied and dove into the light.

And just like that she was gone...

* * *

I went to Der Waffle Haus only to find Soul and Kid there having another one of there late night conversations. They looked up and saw me crying. "What's up Peanut?" Kid asked. "B-Blair's gone!" I choked out. I told them the whole story Kid just nodded. Soul had a worry look in his eyes too. "Hm What a shame." Kid said. "It'll be fine Peanut, just get some rest and you'll be fine tomorrow." He said and kissed the top of my head like I was a five year old child. Soul got up after Kid left and sat down next to me, pulling me into a comforting hold and stroked my hair. I sniffed. "Why do I keep losing all the things a-and people I care about?" I asked. "That's just part of life Blossom." He replied.

That's just part of Life.


	8. New Girl

I missed Blair terribly. Soul had to take forever to get me out of bed this morning. The rest of the reapers came over to get me out of the apartment.

"C'mon 'M' you have to get outta bed sometime!" Liz said.

"Yeah 'M', Don't be so down in the dumps!" Black*Star said.

"Please Blossom, no one likes sad!" Soul exclaimed.

"Peanut we have work to do today! C'mon lets go!" Kid exclaimed.

"MY NAME IS MAKA!" I yelled.

"I'm not from a James Bond movie (That's who M is), I'm not a flower, and I'm not nut to eat!" I screamed again. It wasn't so much that the names bothered me, I just wanted to be left alone. After a while the got me leave and went to Der Waffle Haus. Then a beautiful girl walked in. She had raven hair in a high pony tail,and gorgeous grey eyes, she wore a brown shirt with a light pink sweater over it, with a matching pink skirt, then black flats. "Oh bloody hell." Black*star said, obviously stunned. She sat do in the booth next to us. The waitress, Kiffany, came over and asked what she can get her to drink.

"A diet coke with chipped ice please!" She said all super happy. when she got back, "I said chipped ice didn't I?" "Yes." "Well then I think we need to start again! ^w^" She said happily. She turned around to face us and asked. "Are you Kid?" "Yes." We all looked at him questionably. "Oh good!" She said and sat across from Black*Star and next to Kid. "Your 2 days early." Kid said. "Yeah but I couldn't wait!" She exclaimed. "Guys this is Tsubaki, Tsubaki that's Soul Eater, Black*Star, Liz, and 'M'." Kid said. "Is em your real name?" She asked. "Maka." I said. "Oh that's much prettier I think I'll call you Maka!" She said still freakin happy. "I hated her instantly.

"I must say Tsubaki, You are absolutely beautiful!" Black*Star said. "I don't think so." She said. "What does that mean?" He asked me. "It means she hates you." I said with a sarcastic smile. "Anyways you are really pretty." Black*Star said again. Then Tsubaki poured her drink into Black*Star's lap. I hated her a little less.

"Refill Please!" She called to Kiffany.

Stuck up Bitch.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE SHOW DEAD LIKE ME! Check out my other stories please!**


	9. Loving the dead

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Yeah Kid said I could move in!" Tsubaki replied. "B-B-bu-! Soul's already my roommate!" I exclaimed. Truth to be told it wasn't that I didn't mind her moving in, I was scared she would find out about me and Soul. "Oh he can bunk with Black*Star." She suggested. "Maka can I talk to you in a minute?" Soul asked. "Huh?" "Tsubaki go ahead and unpack your stuff Maka and I are going to the cafe down the street." He finished. "Okay! ^w^" She said happily. "But Soul-" He cut me off. "Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and left.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked. "Well... Maybe Tsubaki's right." He said. "What?! But Soul I don't want you to go! I won't see you as much!" I exclaimed. He chuckled then leaned forward and kissed me. "We can make arrangements." He said holding my hand. I sighed. I was gonna miss him so much. Morning's with him, his cooking, just him. "Wanna go out tonight?" He asked. "I guess..." I still didn't want him to go. "Now that's not the answer I wanna hear Blossom." He smirked. "Oh then how do you wanna hear it?" I said giggling. "I don't know maybe you could be more excited?" He said chuckling. "Hmmm okay how about this: OH SOUL I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH A COOL GUY LIKE YOU!" I exaggerated. He laughed. I love his laugh.

* * *

After we got Tsubaki's stuff moved in I started to get ready for my date with Soul. "Hey Maka what re you doing?" Tsubaki asked which made me jump. "U-u-um just getting ready f-f-for a d-d-date." I stuttered. "Ooooh with whom?" She asked. "Is it Soul?" She asked. I choked on my spit. "WHAT NO!" I yelled. "Mmmm Yes it is. Don't worry I won't tell. But you DEFIANTLY need help in finding an outfit." She said. "What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked. "Did you just pick whatever was in your closet?" She asked.

"Maybe..." I mumbled. "Well I'm gonna let you borrow one of my cute dresses!" She said. "Are we the same size?" I asked. "Oh no its one I grew out of." She said. "Wait here." she said again. My original outfit was a blue t-shirt with my ripped jeans and black converse. She came back with a red dress with a black ribbon around the waist and outlines the whole dress in black. "You can wear those jeans and shoes with it. It'll look good." She smiled. Okay so she's got a bad ass taste in fashion so what! She brushed my lower back- length hair into a high pony tail similar to her's. She then added some black eye liner and mascara, Not a lot but still noticeable. "Okay your ready!" She exclaimed feeling impress with herself. "Thanks Tsubaki I owe you one!" I said.

* * *

When I got to the restaurant I saw Soul dressed in a black pin-stripped suited with a red shirt and black tie. "Just so happens we match huh?" He said. "Heh yeah." I inwardly sweat dropped. He was so sweet at dinner. I'm glad I met him. After the restaurant Soul suggested we go for a walk in the park. When we were walking I heard some jazz music playing in the background. The Soul took my hand and spun me around and started to dance with me. I giggled. "I didn't know you danced." I said. "Yeah I only dance with pretty girls" He winked. I blushed. I never got why he took interest in me, I wasn't anything special, so why pay any attention to me. "You know I told Black*Star to keep Tsubaki company, and the house is empty." He whispered in my ear. I felt s flustered. "You wanna head back?" I asked. "Yeah." He answered. We walked back to Soul's new house. As soon as we got inside he kissed me fiercely. I moaned into the kiss. "Soul..." I moaned held onto my waist while my arms were around his neck. He walked backwards up the stairs and led me to his room. He was in front o f me and as we kiss-walked, I hit the edge of his bed and I fell on the bed with him on top of me. "Maka..." He whispered in my ear. "Your so pretty..." He whispered again.

I've only been dead for a year and I'm already in love.


	10. Life

"YAHOOOOOO! LOOKS LIKE 'EATER' GOT SOME LAST NIGHT!" I heard Black*Star shout in my sleep. "Shut up you idiot! Don't tell ANYONE or I'll kill you! AGAIN" Soul shouted. I got out of bed and went down stairs in my red loose tank top and black Sleeping shorts. "Can you guys shut the hell up!" I both turned to me with red blush of embarrassment on their faces. "He found out..."

"I know! Black*Star don't tell anyone and Soul learn to wake me up be fore he does!" I demanded with my finger pointing at Black*Star. They nodded their heads.

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison.

"Good now get ready we got to be at Der Waffle Haus in 20 minutes! I'll text Tsubaki letting her know the situation." I said. And they did as they were told.

* * *

"Here Peanut." Kid said handing me my post-it. Damn. I got ANOTHER dead hooker. Blair was right, these reaps ARE a bitch! Even though we told Black*Star to keep his mouth shut he still told Liz! Now everyone knows except Kid. Thank god. I did my reap and went home.

* * *

Lately sleeping was getting harder and harder for me to do. I guess watching people die has finally taken its toll on me. Tsubaki and Black*Star practically live together ,and I offered Soul to come back but he just found his own place. I guess being alone also makes it hard for me to sleep too. Tonight I couldn't sleep so I started doing hand tricks with a string and fed my _frog_ Eruka. That got boring so I decided to watch animal planet.

*Tv*

"The lion stalks its prey the zebra..."

I watched closely...

"THEN HE ATTACKS!"

The lion clawed down the innocent zebra.

"Ahh!" I jumped and grabbed to pull the pillow to my face. "See ya later dude..." I said walking pass my frog and into my bedroom. I put on a jacket and some flip flops and head out the door.

-Later-

I arrived at Der Waffle Haus, I go here when I can't sleep. I sat down at a booth and told Kiffany I wanted a coffee. I looked around and spotted Kid. Da hell is he doing here at 4 in the morning? I walked over to where he was and saw all the reapers there. "Oh hi Maka..." Liz said. They turned to me. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We should ask you the same, Peanut." Kid retorted. "I couldn't sleep, whats with all the paper work?"

"Self evaluations" He replied.

"Huh?"

"Yeah every reaper has to take one every year." Soul said.

"How come I didn't know about this?! Why are you excluding me?!" I asked violently.

"None of your concern. Besides they are also doing a survey." Kid said. "Finished!" they all yelled in unison. Kid collected the papers and handed them the LONG survey. "If life were a color, what would it be?" Black*Star yelled aloud.

Soul: Black

Liz: Black

Black*Star: Black

Tsubaki: Black? No, pink.

Oh god. This is what we do when were dead? After life sucks too! "Hey keep your eyes on your own papers!" Kid yelled. Sounding like a teacher. "Peanut c'mere." He motioned me to go over and I obeyed. He had a book and it was full of pictures and no words. You were suppose to pick a pictured that reminded you of something or someone important in your life. A picture of a blonde girl with her head down and holding her hands crying, was on the page. "Who does she remind you of?" Kid asked breaking me out of thought. "She reminds me of Tsubaki, she's always happy but knows something's missing..." I replied. The next picture had a bright little boy on top of a castle with his head held high and confident. "That's Black*Star, no matter what he's always full of life... even when he's dead."

Next page.

A picture of a beauty salon and a angry red hair girl standing in front. Kid and I looked at each other.

"Liz" we said in unison.

We continued looking threw the book until I came across one picture. It was a sad, lone, dark looking piano in the middle of a paradise of happiness. "Soul..." I said. "He's always going to be happy, even when the worst has happened to him and that he he feels doubtful, but he's still here." I said. "Very good Peanut..." Kid started. "You passed the first test." He smiled. "Thanks" I replied.

* * *

I guess this is how it is... Dead or Undead, theirs still test and sorrows but all we need is to be thankful for everything. Good or bad. Funny how life works. Take a soul lose a soul still and feeling empty.


End file.
